D.I.T. Literary Universe
The D.I.T. Literary Universe (DLU) (designated as Mutantry-2001 in the D.I.T. Multiverse) is a major book franchise and shared fictional universe that is the setting of many adventure-oriented books independently produced by D. Isaac Thomas. The shared universe of the books was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, and characters. The first book to be released in the D.I.T. Literary Universe was The Prime Poppies (2006), followed by Journey to Planet 12 (2009), Superquack (2010), Journey to Planet 12 II (2010), The Man Who Talked to the Wall (2011), ''Pride of the Super Babies'' (2011), ''The Blabberish Singer'' (2011), The Coming Darkness (2011), ''Revenge of Hell Burnbottom'' (2011), ''An Ended Generation'' (2012), The Rise of the Serpent (2012), ''The Final Chapter'' (2012), The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2 (2013), ''Zero to Hero'' (2013), ''The Second Hero'' (2014), [[The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B.|''The S.M.S.B.]] (2014), [[The Super Babies: Prequel IV: The Last Battle|''The Last Battle]] (2014), The Fate of the Towers (2014), Ferocity (2014), Superquack II (2014), [[The X-Children: Where Are You Now?|''Where Are You Now?]] (2015), ''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid (2015), Diary of a Troubled Sixth Grader (2015), ''The Return of the Verasect'' (2015), [[Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory?|''When is Prehistory?]] (2016), ''Diary of a Troubled Seventh Grader (2016), [[Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased?|''Why Has The Storm Ceased?]] (2017), [[Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness?|''Where is the Darkness?]] (2017), ''The Latest Threat'' (2018), Diary of a Troubled Eighth Grader (2018), [[Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion?|''Who Will Hold Dominion?]] (2018), and ''Boys vs. Girls 2 (2018). Numerous upcoming books are slated for publication in the following years. The books within the D.I.T. Literary Universe have received critical success. Overview Mutantry-2001 has many of the features of our reality: many of the same countries, personalities, and historical events. However, it also contains several geographical and historical differences that have reshaped the world developmentally. A select few people have also appeared who are more than human, setting the stage for a world with superheroes, villains, and wizards. Good and evil The tradition of using costumed identities to fight (or commit) evil had long existed in this world, first by Green Light in Prehistory and then by Baby Intelligence in modern times. Mutantry-2001's major heroes (the ones who get involved in most of the important events) are the members of the S.M.S.B. and the Armies of Organa, and Annie McCallin. There are also "street level" heroes who wage more personal wars in their own sphere of influence far from the globe-spanning activities of either organization. Of course, as one would expect in a universe with superheroes, there would inevitably have to be crime and evil, and this universe is by far no exception. Mr. Stupid NoHead, Emily Watson, Zira Miranda Grover, Avara, Wesley the Worm, and Ziddd are among them. History Prehistory The Big Bang took place in 13,800,000,000 BC. The first known mutants were also the first humans on the Earth. They were Green Light, Red Light, Yellow Light, Purple Light, and White Light. Millennia past In circa 9048 BC, during Egypt’s Early Dynastic Period, it served as the location of the earliest known recorded mutants in the world thanks to two grave robbers. Mutantry was discovered. For millennia the people lived in peace, governed by noble wizards and protected by mighty superheroes, with both cultures thriving on each other and garnering respect and honor from those they bore responsibility over. Unfortunately, in 2579 BC, several mutant scholars began using their knowledge of mutantry to pursue power, leading to the beginning of the Mutant Wars heralded by the evil Lord of the Stone. Peace-minded monks that survived the destruction in Missouri established the first Knights in 2573 BC. The union between wizards and superheroes endured, but soon they began to grow arrogant and fall victim to infighting which, by 160 AD, was considerably ravaging their benevolent stronghold. Centuries past Founding of Superhero School Growing distrust on the part of Fobbles for mutants compelled the two greatest mutants of the age to found Superhero School. Valarie Lethletera and Xamera founded the Legions of Metta after her point of view that only pure-blood mutants and those without mental disabilities such as Autism should be allowed into Superhero School was dismissed. This separation of the two cultures continued and grew over the next 700 years. The knowledge of several mental disabilities also faded away. Persecution of mutants The mutants are governed by the Council of Mutants (sometimes referred to as the Deviant’s Council). While the relationship with the Fobbles became more distrustful, mutants reached out to others of their own kind. There was growing discrimination among mutants against other beings, such as elves and goblins. The Renaissance With the coming of the Renaissance and the increasing reliance among Fobbles on scientific reasoning, the break between the mutants and Fobbles was becoming more and more complete. Each culture went on to create their own civilization: social structures, economies, governments, etc. Each borrowed a little from the other as the years go by but it became apparent that the Fobbles must be kept ignorant of the existence of their mutated kin for their own good. Some Fobbles persecute their mutated neighbors, others try to exploit superpowers for their own gain and for quick fixes to their problems. However, America still has court mutants. With the intolerance of Fobbles came a growing prejudice among some in mutant society in favor of the purity of blood. The P.R.O.M. During these years, Goblin Rebellions broke out all over America, and (perhaps not coincidentally) NYC Hospital was established. Fobble persecution reaches an all-time high, and it was very dark times for the mutant community. The governments of the mutant world met to consider solutions to the crisis and create the PROM of 1723. This not only completed the separation of the two cultures but also laid the responsibility on the various mutant governments in each country for maintaining the secrecy of everything from Crodela games to dragons. Over the years, for Fobbles, wizardkind became the stuff of fiction and legend and mutantry became virtually unknown, lost to history and known only by those in hiding. By 1750 the governments from each country assumed responsibility for the control and secrecy of their local mutated flora and fauna. Mutant families begin to cluster around small towns all over America where they find relative safety and anonymity. In the 19th century, giants warred amongst themselves, bringing their species to the brink of extinction. In 1881, Superquack was born. 20th century By this time, the shattered forces of the Legions of Metta, who had just lost Gorn, their current leader, struggled to maintain its war effort against the rising momentum of the government. In the 1940s, the Knights not only suffered a decisive defeat, but the mutants and Fobbles lived in harmony once again thanks to the Treaty of America following the end of World War II. The Giants, most of whom had supported the Knights of Metta, retreated after that. Still, nothing could prepare them for the reign of terror caused by the NoHeads. Prejudice against Fobbles and the ideas of pure-blood supremacy was still very strong. These sentiments were manipulated by the NoHeads as they attempted to take over control of the world. Their first attempt, in the 1980s, was cut short in battle with Sarah Hill (1981). The Giants, most of whom had fled, returned. A new and more efficient Grandmaster, Mr. Stupid NoHead, rose, took over the solar system (1994). 21st century The Dark Lord sought to procure the Almataffe. Despite a number of very powerful individuals committing vast resources into recovering this object, the Pyters, a thuggish and primitive race, obtained it first. The Almataffe was soon seized by Dorphane Giles to be used as a weapon to commit genocide of a star-spanning empire. The Police Grand Army went to Superhero University, where they all executed a daring plan that saw them successfully oppose Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had the Almataffe from Illiun, and ultimately place the Almataffe in safekeeping. Mr. Baby Tutu, in a bid to wipe out mutantry altogether, sought to unleash a terrifying cybernetic giant known as C-5. Superquack, along with his crush, Morgan, and his friends, Macroburst and Exogale, fought C-5 and eliminated Mr. Baby Tutu.Superquack Emily Watson, on an evil quest to "balance" the Earth, started the School War to wipe out the Armies of Organa and rule the world herself, all under the orders of an Orc demon named Hilary J Black, who she intended to betray. They also struck up a deal with the League of Wretched Worms and their wicked leader, Longfellow.''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy In the meantime, Roy and Janice Walltalker went on a perilous quest to recover a Wall that had been stolen from them. Eventually, they found it at the house of Reba Silo. A skirmish broke out, ending with them adopting her and taking the Wall home.The Man Who Talked to the Wall That spring, Superquack and Morgan, having just eliminated the threat of Mr. Baby Tutu, witnessed evidence to the rise of the Time Army under the evil Jamboga Pine. Pine intended to end the world in order to allow the Cuckoo Clocks to flourish, and as such he moved to kill Superquack. The two Supers, assisted by Macroburst and new allies swerving their ranks, challenged Pine and defeated his army of robots, but at such great cost that the war saw a partial fragmentation and reformation of mutantry itself.Superquack II Meanwhile, the Armies of Organa successfully opposed Emily Watson and destroyed her and the Orc demon. Less than two years after retaking the Wall, the Walltalker family found themselves embroiled in a new struggle against a galactic threat after a surprise encounter with Walltalker's old friend, Suzie. Suzie sought to use the Basketball 9000 to destroy the world and then repair it herself in public eyes, and once Roy and his friends discovered this truth they acted on the only practical option available to them, which was to fight. New allies swelled the ranks of the team, and together the group of unlikely heroes triumphed over the evil mastermind.The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2 In the meantime, the Armies of Organa likewise found themselves in a new struggle against the Cavaliers of Thornton. They acquired new allies and saved the world a second time by forcing the ringleader, Natalia Thornton, to fake her death.Boys vs. Girls 2 Three years later, they also toppled the International Alliance by forcing Zira Miranda Grover to fake her own demise as well. Mr. Stupid NoHead was ultimately defeated by Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman on 6 January, 2020. In the wake of the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, the solar system had become a changed place. The heroes and other gifted humans became either idolized for saving the solar system, or feared due to all the destruction and collateral damage caused in the process. Some feared the prospect of threats from beyond the known world, but the next threat of significance was the rise of Hell Burnbottom. Centuries in the future 22nd century The Dark Flame, on a quest to revolutionize the universe, encountered the S.M.S.B. in 2105. The S.M.S.B. stood no match for the Sword of Abomination-wielding Meyer, but their engagement began the Shadow Wars. Eventually, he wiped out Master Intelligence, at the cost of his own life. 23rd century The murder of Master Intelligence may have looked like water over the flames, but mutantry was soon to flare into a far brighter flame. The young farmboy Matthew had spent years wondering how to announce himself to the world as a superhero, having erotic powers of his own. After Lindsay Kellerman died, Sebiscuits Cardarphen took Matthew up as an apprentice. Matthew's subsequent vigilante actions had the effect of ushering in a new superhero age, and taking a leaf from the press he began publicly referring to his new organization as the Second S.M.S.B. 24th century As the Second S.M.S.B. remained dominant, valued Team of Terror member Vincent Organa died and managed to retain his identity in the solar system. 25th century The United States was still intact at this point, as Hepsaviah Gore was elected as President of the United States of America. Matthew also met his end by unknown means. Post-25th century The period after Matthew's death was mysterious and bore many technical advances not seen before. While the solar system seemed more peaceful than it was in the 21st century, a number of nasty incidents occurred. The home of one of Matthew's descendants, Zacharias, was destroyed. In the 30th century, Madeline's parents were murdered, leading to her living with forest monks. By 30 million A.D., the galaxy had been fully colonized by the species residing within it. Books List of characters See also *''The Super Babies'' universe Notes and references Category:D.I.T. Literary Universe